I dare you!
by KillaNeko
Summary: Meliodas, Elizabeth, Ban and King played Truth or Dare. However Elizabeth's last task was a little different than the others ... Read how this game ended! Please read my previos sory "Truth or Dare" first! Pairing: Elizabeth x Meliodas
_Short reminder:_

 _This story is based on my previous one called "Truth or Dare". I would suggest reading that first :)_

 **I dare you!**

Standing at the counter, the princess' only light was the brightness of the full moon and the diamond like stars. Not only they embellished the dull blue sky but also illuminated the interior of the bar she was standing in. Deep shadows loomed where the night rays couldn't touch, coloring the furniture along with the girl in different hues of blue. Only her usually silver hair shined in a pale nuance.

Her slim fingers held on to a piece a paper as if it was a treasure and her gaze wouldn't leave the message that was written on the seemingly worthless matter.

"Kiss the person to your right"

Just thinking about it made her innocent body radiate heat. Her heart was beating at a faster pace pumping more blood to her face depicting it in a blush.

Beneath the piece that she was holding rested an open notepad. It was not just any notepad but the one she used to write down the orders from her customers, it was her notepad. Usually she placed it in a drawer behind the counter so she didn't have to search for it but here it was, lying open on the bar.

She run her fingers across the edge of a special page in the notepad. A page, where the lower part was ripped out neatly.

This seemed like a puzzle that even a small child could solve without thinking but it was hard on the silver haired girl. She placed the slip in the empty part of the page as her heart began to beat even harder. She felt it throbbing in her chest and gently held her right hand on the aching spot.  
The slip that she hold protective in her hand was the missing piece of the page.

"Sir Meliodas ..."

She clenched the piece, she used to hold so dear, into a small fist. Her mind was blank and her eyes began to water as she moved her shaking hand to her chest, where her right one was already positioned.

"He wrote it..." she whispered faintly, doubting what she as saying.

Even though it all made sense, she was utterly perplexed at the same time.  
She remembered as the Sin walked inside the Boar Hat to grab a pen for Diane's task.  
"This must have been the time ..." she thought and once again viewed the torn page. "This was the reason he had the bags..."  
Meliodas must have slipped his fake task into the bag as he somehow got hold of them. It must have been his wicked plan all along as he made everyone drink. He knew that attention faded after a drink or two and he exploited the simplicity of their drunken minds.

A faint smile beautified the princess' face as she pressed her hands even closer to her heart. She closed her eyes and let out some air she held in her lungs, relieving the throbbing tension she felt in her chest.

She savored the moment remembering the unforgettable sensation as their lips met and explored each other. As their lustful kiss deepened and made her want to cry out and finally as they released their embrace, her body desiring for more.

Cheeks crimson red and heart pounding like crazy, she squeezed her legs as she felt her tension wandering from chest to her lower parts. She bit her lip, hoping for a relive that she knew she couldn't get just by doing that. Trapped in her own world filled with fantasies she didn't know how to handle, she didn't notice creeping hands approaching her.

From behind, two strong arms wrapped around her and with a gentle touch her chest was cupped. She flinched at the sensation and straightened her back in surprise, only making the grabby hands fondle her more.

"What do you have there, Elizabeth?" His voice was playful, almost mocking and the girl knew exactly, even though she couldn't see his face, that he was giving her a smile.  
He didn't even try to hide that he knew for sure what she was holding, conveying it in his cheerful tone.

"Sir Meliodas ..." was the only thing she could pronounce. As if she had only small limited variety of words implanted and 'Sir Meliodas' was number one of the recently used ones.

He moved his hands to play with her cushions for a little longer, making her burst out a loud 'eep'.

If her face wasn't red by now she could get away with a blush but this wasn't the case and she gave a good impression of a red apple or a mellow tomato. She still didn't answer Meliodas obvious question but she had a feeling he wouldn't let go of her if she ignored it any further. Her conjecture was intensified as the blond didn't make the slightest attempt to stop but continued to feel her body. He pressed his muscular torso even closer and she felt his hot breath as it brushed her neck and shoulder, tightening the tension she felt between her legs.

"It was a mean thing to do, Sir Meliodas"  
Without answering but smirking at her shy reply, his hands moved to the petite girl's waist, enjoying her bare skin where her pink shirt wasn't covering it. She let out a hot breath as she felt his gentle hands stroking her nude parts. But they wouldn't stop there, instead he moved them even lower, caressing her legs and finally reaching her bum.  
She bit her lip not to let out a moan she hold in as she felt even more pleasure. How was she supposed to talk to him if he did that kind of things to her? Things, she never knew she would long for so badly.

"Was that really a bad thing? You did seem to enjoy it" uttered Meliodas alluring in the girl's ear. She didn't know if he was mocking or seducing her, whatever it was, her body reacted to his action by trembling and an even faster heart beat. She had to swallow, she couldn't let her voice out just like that.

Only with difficulty could the silver haired nod her head. She didn't know if it was a bad thing or not, after all, the Sin's captain was right, she enjoyed the kiss to it's fullest and even wanted more. She wanted the touch to last that he gave her right now, she wanted to let her voice come out and she wanted to kiss him again! But she couldn't say it. A lump in her throat made speaking to him almost impossible.

"Oh" was the only thing Meliodas replied to the princess as he noticed her nod. With a grin on his face, he did the only thing she didn't want him to do. He let go of her and placed his hands lazily in his pockets.  
The area where he used to hold her suddenly felt cold and her body felt lonely begging for more. She didn't dare to turn around to face him though afraid that her feelings would overwhelm her. She felt ashamed that if she turned around, his emerald green eyes would capture her mind completely.  
Disappointment, anger and most importantly lust made her body shiver once more.

"Then I guess you will have to punish me" suggested the blond in the same playful tone he always used to have and decided to leave her thinking about his offer. She heard his footsteps and felt him leaving to go upstairs into the room they shared.

With her hand in front of her mouth she let out a deep breath to calm down from the sensations she was feeling. But the blond's voice was still ringing in her head.

Flustered by his request she grabbed the hem of her skirt, playing with it to occupy and distract herself. And even though she wanted to, she couldn't think straight. Her mind was filled with his tender touch and the kiss that she wanted to continue so badly!

"Punish him...?" she muttered into her hand and gave it a thought. How was she supposed to punish him, or why should she punish him at all? He didn't do anything wrong and she kissed him voluntary after all.

Almost giving up, she took another look at the notepad on the counter. She took it, just to take a better look at the tear. The notebook itself didn't bother the princess, it was the thought that Meliodas did all this on purpose. He tore out a slip, wrote the message, let the notepad purposely on the counter and smuggled the slip in the bag. All that just to kiss her.

The blush she tried to hold back appeared again even though she hoped that she got over it. Instead, it was brighter than ever. She brushed with her long lashes, closing her eyes as she tried to calm herself. Should she just go upstairs and surrender to the Sin without finding a punishment or should she think of something? But what could it be? She knew that giving in was not an option. Meliodas was the one who planned all this after all, probably even the punishment part, so she had to try at least. But thinking of a punishment was not an easy task either.

She leaned her head back and stared outside the window to feel the bright night sky shining on her, in hope that an idea would come down just as the light did. Her blue eye reflecting the rays, letting her watery eyes glow even brighter. She let her long fingers run trough her silver hair as she waited and hoped for a solution. But her wish only ended with her playing with a strand of hair. She didn't feel any difference even after waiting for so long, so she decided to let it go. She gave the notepad one last glimpse before she placed it back on the counter where she'd found it and slowly walked towards the stairs as all her hope faded away.

She stopped.  
Before she could even reach the second step a sudden realization overcame her. Actually, there was one thing that she always wanted to know and this would be the perfect time get to know it. Holding in for a second, she had to reconceive it.

Her heart began to race as she held her breath for a moment just to bite her lower lip once more.  
Is it really worth it? She wondered and knew that there were only two possible outcomes. The first one would be the answer she wanted to hear, which would make her the happiest girl on earth. However, she wouldn't even know how to live if it was the second option.

She clenched her fingers as she felt at odds with herself. Once again her body got hot and sweaty but this time not because she was thinking about Meliodas, instead she thought about his punishment. Taking a few deep breaths just to steady her respiration and to give herself the needed courage, she nerved herself for the punishment she would give him! As the fire kindled in her eyes, she knew there was no going back. She realized that it's not the second option she wouldn't be able to live with but the lost opportunity to ask the question!

Meanwhile, the blond Sin was already in his room, or rather, their room. He was lying in the middle of the bed with his hands cupped behind his head. He didn't wear more than his underwear and waited patiently for Elizabeth, staring at the ceiling and grinning like the Cheshire Cat.  
It was one of the few times that Hawk wasn't there to tie the Sin up, he took care of that personally as he didn't want to be disturbed tonight.

"The stupid game that Hawk had found wasn't that bad after all" he said giggling and thought about Elizabeth's soft lips. He remembered how gentle and shy she was with her touch and how nervous her sapphire eye glimpsed at him. Unconsciously he licked his own lips as if hers might be just in front of him.

"I wonder what kind of punishment she can think of" he mumbled amused by his own idea. His eyes slowly closed, showing a contrast to the perverted and blunt man he usually was. Right now, his face was relaxed and calm, while his blond locks framed it perfectly. He never looked as pure as now.

He wanted to confess his feeling for the princess a long time but he didn't want to push her, so he had to make sure that she felt the same and wouldn't deny it. That's why he made her do the Dare task. He could as well pick this task by himself and kiss her but that way he would never know if she even wanted it. But this idea was perfect. In this way she could chose to kiss or not to kiss him and damn felt it good that she chose to do so!

His eyes were shining as he opened them up again and he didn't even know how to express it. He wanted to jump, to dance, to take Elizabeth and never let go again. But for now, he wanted to know his punishment.

Suddenly the handle moved and the door opened. The princess entered their room slowly avoiding to look at the men in their bed.

"So, you thought about a punishment?" asked Meliodas as he sat straight on the bed. He couldn't take his eyes of the shy girl. Her attempt to avoid his eyes failed as she noticed the lack of clothes he had. She blushed and averted her eyes completely, even turning her head away. But the blond loved to tease her and he knew exactly that she would react that way. Maybe this is why he was almost naked, to fluster her even more than she already was.

Elizabeth approached the bed without replying and held out two fists in Meliodas direction. Confused he examined both of them. Her attempt to look calm wasn't very convincing, for her chest was moving up and down rapidly from the loss of air that she was feeling.  
"I have a punishment!" she said bursting with a self confidence that she didn't usually have. Her face was still blazoned with a blush that got redder every second she had to wait for her own mind to find the words she wanted to say.

"Tell me" said Meliodas curiously and moved his gaze from her small fists to her embarrassed face. His green eyes shining bright and giggling a little. This game was definitely for the win!

"Truth or Dare" she said and looked him deep in his emerald eyes. Her own blue was shining and even though her voice might say that she knew what she did, he could see in her eye that she was just acting. She was scared of what would happen.  
The blond thought about it for a second. Actually he didn't even think that Elizabeth would make it that far so he kind of didn't prepare himself mentally. He just couldn't imagine her finding a punishment for him. That's why he was eve more excited and considered his options well, bringing his finger to his mouth.

He decided not to chose between those two options. Instead he pointed at her right hand and gave the princess a grin. Elizabeth let her left hand fall as if all the strength she ever had was completely gone. He let out a deep breath and opened the right one to give Meliodas a piece of paper that was obviously ripped out of the same notepad that he ripped his slip out.

Before he looked at the message in his hand he took a view of the girl in front of him. She was panting but not from fatigue. She was sweating, her eyes wide and she didn't say anything except for the most necessary. She was nervous and he never saw her being as nervous as now.

He gave her the confident smile that she loved so much about him.  
"You know you don't have to do this" he said comforting her and locked his green with her sapphire blue eyes.

She stared at him and couldn't look away. She was locked in his emerald green pools and couldn't free herself. Not that she wanted to. He gave her the strength that she needed and the longer she was with him, the more secure she got.

She moved her head from left to right and closed her eyes gently.  
"No, I want to. So please, do what the slip says. It's your punishment after all" she sounded playful now as if every misgiving that she had just vanished. Her faint glace turned into a bewitching smile and the Dragon's Sin could not help but love her more. He returned her favor as he nodded and accepted to read the slip.

"Tell me how you really feel about me"

Meliodas expression changed and made Elizabeth hold her breath as her eyes widened once more. The silence was killing her, why wasn't he replying!  
The blond had to reread the slip, just to be sure that he didn't misunderstand the given task, but no, it was exactly what she wrote. He faced the girl once more without hiding his rather confused and stunned face. But just as he looked into her eyes his smile reappeared, letting the princess breath again.

"Elizabeth" he giggled. "This doesn't really sound like a punishment to me" he was mocking her a little but his voice was so gentle, it felt like he was embracing her with just the things he said.

The blond allowed himself to come closer to the girl and hold both of her hands in each one of his. He saw her chest move up and down in a fast rhythm the closer he came and knew that now was the time.  
He gave her another cute smile before he began to fulfill his task.

"I don't think I can ever find the words to describe my feelings towards you."

Was the first thing he could say after he looked into her light blue and shining eye. His voice was calm and he spoke with confidence but it had such a sweet tone, Elizabeth didn't know how to handle. Her eyes widened after he spoke those words and she feared that it was all he had to say but his slightly open mouth suggested that he really was at loss of words. So unusual for him, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins at loss of words? Impossible to imagine but here it was happening. She blushed crimson and held his hands a little firmer, trying to restrain her anticipation to hear what would follow.

"As you came tumbling into my bar I already had this feeling, this feeling that is so hard to describe." h paused and spoke slowly, just to make sure she hears every word he had to say. "Day by day you showed me more and more of you. Your goals and your ambitions to reach them. Your kindness, towards your friends and loved ones. Your fairness toward your enemies. You left me speechless..."

He held in for a second to take a breath, never leaving her eye. The princess took this opportunity to swallow the lump in her, that could make her cry any second.

"I've always adored your wonderful long hair and how it plays in the wind. How you smile brightly and light up my day when you are happy. How your eyes can look right through me..."

The blond reached his hand to slide away the bangs that covered her rune eye of her. She flinched at his touch, following and cupping his hand with her own.

"Even though you try to hide it, this eye of yours is just as beautiful..."  
With the same hand he started to caress her cheek, slightly tilting his head.

"You are beautiful, beautiful in every single way. Nothing words can ever capture."

The princess was on the edge of tears. Never had someone told her this kind of things and even if some people tried to win her heart, they could never say those things to her and make her believe it. But when Meliodas said them, her heart couldn't stop racing. She felt that every single thing he said was true and that he didn't mean anything less than he said.  
With the hand that she had followed his, she was now holding onto the blond's shoulder, unconsciously pulling him closer.

"Elizabeth" he said in earnest, staring with his piercing eyes right through her. "You are the only one who can make me forget my wrath"

With every word Meliodas said, she wanted to be closer. She wanted to finally embrace him, hold him in her arms, feel his warmth and taste his lips again.

Finally she had enough of this. Her eyes almost dripping the salty fluid that they collected and her hands shaking from the tension she felt. She didn't want to wait any more for this. This moment she longed for so badly. Out of the blue and without letting the blond finish, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling his as close as she could.  
Their faces, already close enough to feel their breaths, finally touched.

Meliodas body tensed up and his eyes widened at the sudden motion but upon realizing that her hot lips were touching his, he calmed and closed his eyes, embracing the silver haired.

Upon feeling the impact of her tender lips, his fieriness emitted for deep within. Feeling her mouth being more incalescent than the last time, he noticed the kiss heating up.

Without hesitation or worries the silver haired let the blond canvass her cavity by opening her lips and granting him the entry to her depths.  
Willing he accepted her offer and she let a faint moan leak as his moist tongue entered her. Nosy, she decided to explore him as well and used her own to taste him.  
He still had the flavor of the ale that he drank on his lips, even thought it wasn't as present as it was during their first kiss. Just as him, she had a bitter taste of alcohol mixed with her usually sweet relish herself. He just couldn't get enough of it!

With his rough, battle-scarred hands he caressed her back without leaving even one single spot untouched. Even through the fabric, he felt her heat as he ran his finger up and down. Finally with his right hand grabbing her hip to keep her close and cupping the back of her head with his left.

He could take a smell of lavender on her hair as he moved his hand in the pace of their flow. Until, finally satisfied with it's position, he could slide his hand deeper into her silver locks letting out a pleased groan.

Guiding deeper into the kiss, without dwelling any thoughts about anything else except for their counterpart, they let out passionate moans with zeal. An eternal fire flared from the source of love filled with fervor was plenishing the room.

However, as their lungs began to complain and beg for air, they had reached the standing limit. Almost ignoring it, he released his grip as slowly as he possibly could, to enjoy the moment just for a little longer until their lips parted, leaving each of them panting.

Slowly they opened their eyes just to see the other. Blush was covering both the Sin's Captain and the third princess face but without minding they locked their gazes once more.

Meliodas was the first to let out a sigh and give the shy and flustered girl a cheerful smile. He leaned forward to give her another short kiss on her lips in hope to take all her concerns and anxieties away. Finally the princess returned his smile, imitating a red tomato.

The air was tense as the two looked at each other. Wanting break the silence Elizabeth wanted to say something, even though she didn't know what. Lucky for her, Meliodas interrupted.

"You didn't let me finish, Elizabeth. There was one more thing I had to tell you to fully complete my task" he gave her a knowing smile and rested his hands on her tights.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, Sir Meliodas" she said almost teasing, making the blond give her a smirk.

With his eyes closed he took a deep breath, as if he had to remember where he left off. He glanced at her once again and as his emerald green eyes shined even more than usual, he took all his courage to finally say those words that he always wanted to tell her.

"I love you"

Elizabeth's eyes widened as her heart skipped a beat coloring her in an vividly red nuance. She nodded blundering as she couldn't find the right words to reply him properly. But just as he saw his calm smile and felt his hot and slightly wet hands on her, she knew that she was not the only one being embarrassed.

Small tears of joy flowed down her cheeks as she grabbed the blond into a tight embrace. Her hands clenching into his shoulders and her heart beating against his bare chest.

"Me too, I love you, Sir Meliodas!"

More than satisfied with her reply he buried his head between her soft neck and shoulder, wrapping his arms around her body tightly. Finally they were complete and wished for this beautiful moment to last forever!


End file.
